1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wagering games, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a card game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games of chance employing a deck of 52 cards are as old as the invention of cards themselves. The concept of using high cards in which to play and wager in card games is also old. Even so, the prior art discloses many novel patented card gaming tables and many novel patented card games to be played on them.
Card games generally employ one or more cards which, when dealt upon a horizontal surface, determine a score based upon indicia displayed by the upwardly facing sides or faces of the resting cards when the cards are turned face up.
Feola in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,731 issued on Nov. 24, 1998, describes a novel casino game based on a selected card game in which a player wagers on one or more of a group of dealt hands, i.e. a random grouping or pot of cards and where the chances of winning are not enhanced by the skills of the player and no discretion in the selection is vested in either the player or dealer. A relatively complex card game, such as blackjack, baccarat, or stud poker is selected. A number of hands are dealt as lines or arrays on a playing surface and players wager as to which hand will win. The playing surface has a dealer position including a line or array for each hand dealt to the dealer. Player positions are located in a semicircle around the dealer position, each including a location at which wagers are placed. Winning wagers are paid a multiple of the wager. Optionally, the multiple is based on the odds of obtaining the particular winning combination.
Somma et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,337 issued on Nov. 25, 1997, disclose a relatively complex casino card game. Utilized is a single, 41-card deck of playing cards consisting of a standard, 4-suit playing card deck from which all “face” cards have been removed and a single “Joker” card has been added. Play of the game starts with a first player selecting a card value, termed the “dealer number”. No bets can be placed on the dealer number. Players may then place their wager(s) on any of the remaining “live” numbers, and the dealer deals a first playing card, face up. If the identified “dealer number” card value is turned over, all players having placed a bet on any of the “live” numbers win, and are paid off even money. If the card has a value other than the “dealer number”, the house wins all bets placed on the “value” number of the card that was turned over, and that value number is thereafter considered “dead”. Play continues, with the players given an opportunity to place additional bets on the remaining, “live” card values prior to turning over the next card. If the “joker” card is dealt by the dealer at any time before the “dealer number” has been dealt, the house wins all remaining bets, and the game is over.
Boylan et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,162 issued on Mar. 4, 1997 disclose a method of playing another relatively complex matching wagering game between players and a dealer whose outcome is determined by randomly generated playing cards. After an ante bet is wagered, the dealer deals five cards to each player and deals seven cards to himself. A round of play is then commenced where the dealer plays a card from his hand to present the rank and suit thereof. Next, each player plays a “matching” card from his respective hand which is either the same suit or the same rank. In this manner, each player reduces the number of cards in his hand where a matching card is played during the round. The conducting of a round of play is then repeated until each card in the hand of the dealer has been played. Seven rounds are thus played each game, so that ultimately there are no cards left in the hand of the dealer. The ante bet of each respective player is consequently paid off as follows: (a) To each player if each player has no card remaining; or (b) to the dealer if each player has one or more cards remaining. Preferably, prior to the round of play, each player determines whether his respective hand has a winning hand or position and pays each player who selected the winning hand or position according to the odds and their wager or collects each player's wager who did not select the winning hand or position. Additionally, a jackpot wheel may be included to pennit an added possibility of winning a larger payout.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,120 was granted to Malek in March of 1995 for another relatively complex poker-like card game, in particular, a card game suitable for use in casinos, and for a specifically designed table for playing the game. Specifically, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for playing a casino game simultaneously against a dealer and against other players. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for playing a mixture of draw poker and one off twenty-one and baccarat wherein a player can simultaneously play Draw Poker against a dealer and one of Twenty-one and Baccarat against other players.
Virtually all casinos, especially those in the gaming capitals of the world have board games that are played for gambling purposes. Due to the complexity involved in playing the popular wagering games employing cards such as poker, blackjack, and baccarat, for example, as exemplified by the brief summaries given above, there is a need for a simpler game of chance that will appease all strata of expertise in the art of card gambling, yet remain challenging and enjoyable.
As evinced above, the game of poker is an extremely popular game currently found in most Las Vegas casinos, the rules of which are widely published and have numerous variations. This game provides numerous betting options, but the game involves complicated increasing or decreasing odds depending on the number of decks of cards used. Winning hands may include two pairs, three of a kind, four of a kind, and straights.
Although there have been attempts to improve upon existing card games and to develop new games of chance, none of the prior art card games have been able to overcome the complexity disadvantages described herein. Thus, a need exists for a card game that is simple to learn and play and that results in simpler, more expedient wagering decisions per hour.